1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prefabricated form for a kerb construction and a construction method of a kerb using the same wherein when a kerb is constructed at a boundary between a road and a sidewalk, the kerb can be constructed using a prefabricated form, and the installation and disassembling of the kerb are easy, and the kerb can be reused, and in particular to a synthetic resin type prefabricated form wherein the upper and lower sides of each form are engaged butted, a fixing rod insertion hole is formed at an upper center and both sides of each form, and a joint filler is installed at an inner side, and a plurality of lower spacer insertion holes are formed in the forms of longitudinal holes at regular intervals at a lower end of a body. When it needs to install the thusly configured synthetic resin type prefabricated form at both sides of a road, a form support member equipped with a mounting groove is disposed supporting a lower end of the form at one side, and a fixing rod is installed at a lower end of the form installed at both ends in such a way to insert a lower spacer into the insertion hole, and a form for a kerb construction is installed by inserting the fixing rod, and an upper spacer at the top of the fixing rod, and subsequently, concrete is cast and cured, thus finishing the constructing of a kerb.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The kerb, in general, is a means for separating a road and a sidewalk. A prefabricated product manufactured in a stone or a concrete-molded structure with a predetermined height difference high enough to form a shoulder between the road and the sidewalk is transferred to a construction site and then is installed. Alternatively, the kerb can be installed using a separate form. The aforementioned kerb, in general, is installed via a process wherein a separate form is installed at both sides of a concrete road after the concrete road has been constructed.
More specifically, the construction method of a kerb is carried out in such a way to install a prefabricated product or a separate kerb form.
As conventional technologies, there are the Korean patent registration No. 10-1196603 (a kerb construction form and a kerb construction method using the same), and the Korean patent registration No. 10-1158445 (a form for a kerb installation and a kerb installation engineering method using the same). The former technology is directed to a kerb construction form structure which is formed of an elevation guide engaged to the outer sides of a road side form panel and a sidewalk side form panel and equipped with a guide hole corresponding to an elevation guide hole of each of the road side form panel and the sidewalk side form panel, an elevation piece engaged to both ends of an elevation towing bar and engaged upwardly and downwardly elevatable to the elevation guide, and an elevation height adjusting unit engaged to the upper end surface of each of the road side form panel and the sidewalk side form panel and equipped with a height adjusting screw configured to elevate upwardly and downwardly the elevating piece with respect to the elevating guide when its lower end is engaged to the elevating piece and rotates.
The latter technology is directed to an engineering method for installing a kerb which is formed of a step for installing a batter board, a step for arranging kerb rests, a step for mounting the kerb on the rest, a step for installing in a row a casting board, a step for installing a horizontal connection part, a step for installing a guide part, a step for engaging a cover, a step for casting and curing concrete, and a step for removing the forms of the casting board and the cover.
The former technology is directed to an elevation height adjusting unit which is able to adjust a setting height when installing a prefabricated kerb, wherein the height of the prefabricated kerb can be easily adjusted. In the structure of the aforementioned form, the height of the form can be adjusted in such a way that the forms are connected using a connection pin like in the conventional form, and a kerb support member is engaged using bolts, and the elevation height adjusting unit is operated. In this case, as problems, installation and disassembling procedures may become complicated, and work time may extend, and a prefabricated kerb is employed.
The latter technology is directed to an engineering method which also uses a prefabricated kerb, wherein a bolting work should be carried out so as to connect casting boards of both sides using a horizontal connection member, and concrete should be cast and cured by installing a support member to support a kerb. In this case, work time may extend, and multiple workers and a lot of time are necessary when separating a casting board after the concrete has cured.